


I've Come to Terms With the Fact That Everything I Know is a Dream

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Creepy, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Mind Control, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, inspired by creepypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pronounced a miracle by his friends and family. Tadashi Hamada survived the SFIT Expo incident with little more than a scratch and a bump on the head.</p><p>It was believed that his survival was due to a series of extremely fortunate events. A beam fell on him in such a way as to knock him out, and since his prone body required that he breathe less oxygen, to maintain his homeostasis, the smoke inhalation did minimal damage to his lungs. Meanwhile, the rubble from the structure blanketed him from the oncoming flames. When he was pulled out of the wreckage, it was as though he were merely sleeping. </p><p>Despite his excellent condition, the doctors informed him that he had been in a coma for several days, and though their voices sounded grave, Tadashi felt as though he should have been out for much, much longer, considering the injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Come to Terms With the Fact That Everything I Know is a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuckcitybitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckcitybitch/gifts).



> Based on the creepypasta of the same title. 
> 
> This is a gift fic for SanFransokyoHomo/Fruityntheloops. They are an amazing person who continues to inspire me with their art and fics. They have done so much for me, and this is just a small token of my gratitude. I could never, ever express how grateful I am to them for everything. 
> 
> Slight warning for a tiny bit of crack shipping.

It was pronounced a miracle by his friends and family. Tadashi Hamada survived the SFIT Expo incident with little more than a scratch and a bump on the head.

It was believed that his survival was due to a series of extremely fortunate events. A beam fell on him in such a way as to knock him out, and since his prone body required that he breathe less oxygen, to maintain his homeostasis, the smoke inhalation did minimal damage to his lungs. Meanwhile, the rubble from the structure blanketed him from the oncoming flames. When he was pulled out of the wreckage, it was as though he were merely sleeping. 

Despite his excellent condition, the doctors informed him that he had been in a coma for several days, and though their voices sounded grave, Tadashi felt as though he should have been out for much, much longer, considering the injury. Not one to question good luck, he fell into the awaiting arms of his brother without another thought as to the strangeness of - everything. 

Hiro felt so warm and real against him. For several long moments, normality settled in, until the doctors explained that he would have to be put on a physical therapy regimen to regain proper motor control. He only needed a week before he was walking out of the hospital, with hobbling steps, but upright nonetheless. 

The only evidence of his injuries were the voices he heard at night. The moment he closed his eyes and allowed the serenity of his exhaustion to pull him into a slumber, voices would murmur in his ear. Sometimes, he heard strange, far off conversations that he couldn’t quite make out. At other times, he heard phantom weeping coming from his brother, while the young boy was dry-faced and amusing himself with his next project in the same room. His main doctor told him that such a thing was normal after experiencing a traumatic brain injury, but Tadashi wasn’t so sure. 

It wasn’t until he unloaded his concerns onto Hiro that he felt some sort of validation. His younger sibling decided that the best course of action, if his doctors weren’t going to try to fix the oddities, was to drown the whispers out with his own voice. That night, and each night since, he crawled into bed and spoke to him. It could be about anything, or nothing at all. Hiro just spoke, and while the other voices were not chased away, it gave Tadashi something else to focus on until he fell asleep. 

One night, Tadashi awoke, bleary eyed and confused, but aware that his little brother had fallen asleep upon his shoulder at some point. After several moments of blinking back sleep from his eyes, he took a moment to admire the slight curve of Hiro’s cheek as it was pressed against him, the softness of his expression, and the way his fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. Cute, but it was more than that. As he visually traced the kitten-soft ebony strands that framed his angelic visage, one word came to mind: beautiful.

“I met someone,” Tadashi thought he heard Hiro say suddenly, but - no - his brother was still fast asleep. He shook the boy until he, too, awoke. 

Hiro’s eyelids fluttered open. He took a deep breath through his nose as he stretched his limbs lazily. “Voices?” the boy asked through a tired exhale of breath.

Tadashi nodded. “Said you found someone,” he explained, trying and failing to not sound upset by the notion. 

Hiro gave a worn chuckle. “How can I find someone if I’m always taking care of you, knucklehead?” 

Guilt swam the course of his veins, settling painfully in his stomach. He already was aware of the burden he had placed on his family, on his friends, but it wasn’t until just then that he realized how much of a burden he had placed on Hiro. His arms tightened around his younger sibling. 

“You don’t have to take care of me,” he responded softly. "If I'm interfering -" 

Hiro interrupted his brother with a heavy tsk. His eyes rolled. "I didn't mean it like that, dip," he huffed. 

Bashfully, the younger sibling looked away. Even in the low light, Tadashi could see a splash of color make its way across his cheeks. "Besides," he began quietly. "I like taking care of you." 

Tadashi didn't know how it happened. Like a dream, one event flashed into another without rhyme or reason, transposed after editing out what had occurred in between. Before his brain could process very much of anything, their lips were caught in a gravitational pull, and Tadashi was granted everything he had ever wanted. 

The kiss was soft, sweet and slow. Perfect. For a brief second, everything was silent. His only reality was the boy in his arms. Neither seemed to care about how wrong their actions were. Instead, they allowed the heat to build, melting their clothes and their skin until they were one magnificent being. 

The daylight from the next morning brought no fear, just joy. It was the same the next morning, and the next, and the next. 

The voices remained pleasantly silent as they made love each night. Their dull whispers did not bother Tadashi, if they appeared at all. He was much too happy. 

For six months, everything was heavenly, until one night, as sleep remained but a breath away from him, Hiro's voice rang much too loudly in his head. "- I think we're going to get married. He hasn't asked me yet, but I found a ring on accident. I really hope you'll be there, heh." 

Tadashi glanced down at the snoring boy in his arms. He debated as to whether or not he should wake his little lover. Ultimately, he decided to leave him be; he was tuckered out by their intense sex session earlier, and the younger Hamada had a presentation to attend to the next day. 

Tadashi extended an arm out towards his nightstand. He opened its drawer and produced the small bottle of powerful sleeping pills his doctor had prescribed to him months prior. Tadashi hated the idea of relying on medication to get him to sleep, having extensively studied the dependency some users had to them, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

The young man popped open the bottle with a single hand before dry-swallowing two of the tablets inside. 

Within minutes, he awoke in a hospital. 

The first thought Tadashi groggily produced was that he must have been dreaming. He turned his neck only to find that the muscles there were so stiff that each centimeter of movement took a small eternity to complete; it felt as though he were turning a rusting crank that hadn’t been touched in centuries. 

Sitting on a small stool beside his bed was Hiro. The boy was reading something, a medical magazine of some sort for wounded veterans. Somewhere in the distance, a machine beeped rhythmically along to his heartbeat. The longer he dreamt, the faster the machine beeped. 

Hiro seemed to notice. He looked up from his magazine. The saddest smile brightened the shadows around his withered face. The deep, cavernous lines of his expression stretched to accommodate. _God_ , Tadashi thought to himself, _he looks so much older_. 

Indeed, when the young man stood from his seat, Tadashi realized that he was taller and broader than his counterpart in the waking world. 

Hiro leaned over him. “Hey,” the younger Hamada greeted him hoarsely. “I’m just going to get a doctor for you real quick, okay?” 

“No need,” Tadashi responded back with a soft smile. “I’ll be waking up soon, so don’t bother.” 

Hiro’s smile fell away. His eyebrow quirked and his head cocked to one side. “You are awake. You’ve been ...well, something bad happened, but we found you and you’re okay again.” 

Later, after the doctors had examined him and gave him a cautiously optimistic clean bill of health, Hiro explained that after the SFIT expo incident, he had been taken prisoner by an evil organization. They had attempted to extract robotics information from him, and in fact, the fire was their doing in an attempt to hide the evidence of their nefarious actions. They had used Tadashi against him, against his will, and forced him to do villainous deeds. After several years of tracking them down, Tadashi was finally rescued and brought back to the hospital. 

Tadashi’s core numbed as Hiro went on to explain that, until six months ago, everyone thought he had perished in the flames. Everyone was so overjoyed that Tadashi was alive, mind-controlled and a little worse for wear, but alive nonetheless. 

“And don’t worry,” Hiro quickly added at the end of his story. “You won't face criminal charges, because you did nothing wrong. They just used your body, so don’t worry about a thing. I just need you to get better, okay?” 

Tadashi nodded, despite his apprehension. No, he had no misgivings about his criminal activities. That wasn’t his fault, he understood that perfectly. Regardless, guilt still chipped away at the ice that froze around his heart. 

A few hours later, he met Hiro’s fiance, who also happened to be his physical therapist. The man was handsome, intelligent, and utterly charming. He was a veteran, a former marine, who lost his arm in a war. Afterwards, rather than taking an offer to become a mercenary for hire, he decided to dedicate his life to helping people with their own disabilities. Of course, with Hiro’s help; the robotic prosthetic he used had been the younger boy’s graduating capstone. 

Hiro could have done worse, that was for sure. 

Though he harbored a tainted jealousy, he was glad for Hiro’s relationship. It was good for him.

Truth be told, like a dream, his six month imaginary relationship with the boy made sense while it was being conjured by his mind, but outside of his coma, the lack of shame he had towards his actions was so unlike his character that he shuddered to even think about it. So, he tried not to. His mind was set on regaining his ability to function normally. 

For the time being, he was bound to a wheelchair, but he remained positive. He was content. His life wasn’t the image of perfection that his mind had weaved, but it wasn’t bad either. 

 

Tadashi’s only problem was that the voices had never stopped. They only became clearer.

Some nights, as he lay awake unable to sleep, he could hear the muffled sobbing of his little brother begging for him to come back to life. Each time, a primal fear pulled at the edges of his stomach, but he was helpless to do anything aside from rolling over and trying to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I combed over this twice, but my tired mind misses things all the time. If you find something that needs to be corrected, please let me know! As always, kudos and comments are extremely appreciated, as I am a pathetic individual who gets great validation from that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
